What She Had Just Witnessed
by somethingaboutthemoon
Summary: After that moment has past another one follows that generally leaves everyone gawking and is the turning point in many a bloke's sexuality. This is when you swear you hear music playing...


**What She Had Just Witnessed**

Summary: After that moment has past another one follows that generally leaves everyone gawking and is the turning point in many a bloke's sexuality. This is when you swear you hear music playing...

The Marauders  
>Humour<br>K+

* * *

><p>Okay, so you know that feeling where you are just sitting at the house table chatting to your friends, catching up on holiday news and comparing lesson schedules and the doors of the great hall open and it goes so silent you could hear a pin drop and cut the momentary tension with the swish of your wand. Of course you do, after all what normal person doesn't experience that feeling? Especially on the first day back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry every year.<p>

After that moment has past another one follows that generally leaves everyone gawking and is the turning point in many a bloke's sexuality. This is when you swear you hear music playing, getting gradually louder; you hear the steady beat of the drums which carefully masks the footsteps of a certain gang of boys who go by the name The Marauders.

-Insert dreamy sigh here-

They walk into the hall in a line, each with their robes hanging carefree off their shoulders and billowing in the slight breeze behind them, a distinct drum of what sounded freakishly like the Red Hot Chili Peppers version of Rollercoaster of Love can be heard and everyone begins to drool. The four boys strut casually, their hair bouncing as they move their shoulders back and forth to the steady beat as if they were in one of those muggle films where they use a muggle effect known as slow-motion and turn up the fans, hell chuck a couple of leaves in there and you got yourself a movie.

The boy on the end has shoulder length hair that falls carelessly yet so carefully into his eyes, he shook his head as if in slow motion, emphasising his growing smile as he winked at some of his gawking fan club. Next to him a boy with hair blacker than the night smiled lopsidedly at the girls now falling off their benches, his battered glasses wonky on his nose as he used his third finger to push them back up, being careful to shake his arm so his robes fall and show just the right amount of gorgeously tanned quidditch muscle. The third in line was a boy with sandy coloured hair, he was smiling bemusedly at no one in particular, a faint blush brandishing his cheeks as he followed the others lead, he just seemed relieved that they hadn't noticed his copy of Hogwarts: A History hidden under his robes but even so his eyes still twinkled cheekily as he looked around the hall, shaking his head from side to side, his hair doing a dramatic flip around his face each time. The final boy, a smile from ear to ear breaking out across his pudgy face, held in his hands a few chocolate frog boxes and cards, obviously happy from the attention they were all receiving.

All of them shook their heads simultaneously and as if by magic, (oh the irony) it was as if the fan had cranked it up a few notches as whatever it was succeeded in blowing back their robes and make their hair flutter in the cool breeze.

No, not even Lily Evans could say they didn't look like models. Minus maybe the chubby grinning like a fool one on the end they were very Abercrombie and Fitch.

Very vintage looking.

Very tanned.

And well... very yum.

As they reached their seats at the Gryffindor table they all stopped, and in one fluid motion all spun and placed their hands daintily on their hips and in doing so dragging back their robes to reveal their half tucked in shirts and the waist band of their trousers.

This is itself would have earned itself many a wolf whistle from the rabid group of girls waiting to have their share of Marauder but the entire hall seemed stunned into silence as they watched three of the four boys sit in their seats while the fourth, namely Sirius Black paused and took a minute to wave regally at the hall. He then noisily sat down, grabbed a piece of toast from in front of him and a glass of pumpkin juice and merrily called out, "Hey Evans? Ready to put dear Prongsie here out of his misery?" His voice echoing off the walls.

"Shut it you prick," James kicked him as a head of fiery red hair could be seen climbing out of her seat and walking away, but not before turning to face the boys, unable to hide the small smile breaking out on her face at what she had just witnessed,

"In your dreams," she sneered

But her eyes said otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'm nearly done my exams, just one more to go, and d of e this weekend and then work experience but hopefully I should be back to my not regular but nearly every other day updates on my two stories before you know it <strong>

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING**

**This was just a stupid idea that came to me one evening and well I'm trying different writing techniques :P**

**Review? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Theressomethingaboutthemoon x**


End file.
